fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Igneel
in " "}} |english voice=Bob Magruder Jim White (Eps. 257+) |image gallery=yes }} Igneel (イグニール Igunīru) was a Dragon known as The Fire Dragon (火竜 Karyū) and The Fire Dragon King (炎竜王 Enryūō), and was the foster father of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Igneel is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Igneel's lower body, specifically his stomach, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, are beige in color. Igneel also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Igneel has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Igneel's large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. Additionally, Igneel has four legs. Personality Igneel has been shown to be a loving father figure towards Natsu, before his untimely departure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 32-33 Despite leaving Natsu, Igneel, however, is shown to be incredibly protective of Natsu, and watches him from afar. Contrary to his quite often portrayed loving personality, Igneel can also be rash, angry and violent when he feels the situation calls for it. He has also shown a high degree of arrogance, referring to himself as "the one and only Igneel" during Grandeeney's visit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 10 It is also implied by Igneel himself that before he met Natsu he neither hated humanity nor did he have any love for humans in the slightest. However, his encounter with the boy and raising of him gave him the ability to love them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 17 Metalicana himself even described Igneel as being the Dragon who loved humans more than any other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 8 According to Grandeeney, like Natsu, Igneel has a tendency to take things to the excess.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 9 History Four hundred years ago, Igneel met Zeref Dragneel while the latter was out gathering herbs for his research, and the two eventually became friends. Additionally, Igneel, like many other Dragons, had his soul stolen from him by Acnologia's Dragon Slayer Magic, which left him weakened and half-dead. Some time after this, in an effort to help his friend Zeref, Igneel decided to teach his younger brother, Natsu Dragneel, his signature Lost Dragon Slayer Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel trained Natsu and when the time came, he, along with four other Dragons, sealed his soul inside his Slayer foster child's body with the Dragon Soul Technique for several reasons: one was to prevent Natsu from turning into a Dragon like Acnologia by creating antibodies to prevent the Dragonification process; and the other was to allow Igneel's wounded soul time to heal by absorbing Ethernano so that he could reemerge and defeat Acnologia once and for all, like the other Dragons planned to do. However, Ethernano concentrations were extremely low in the past, and so Igneel hatched a plan with Zeref and the Celestial Spirit Mage Anna Heartfilia to use the Eclipse Gate and send the Dragon Slayers housing their foster parents' souls forward to July 7 in the year X777, where Ethernano concentrations were exceedingly great. This gave the Dragon Slayer children the illusion that their foster parents abandoned them on said date, having no idea that they were inside them all along, bar Sting and Rogue, who had their memories modified by Weisslogia and Skiadrum to appear as though they killed them, despite Igneel's initial protests at doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 5-7Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Pages 11-14 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events take place in the 'Tower of Heaven arc' in the manga, but in the 'Battle of Fairy Tail arc' in the anime. After the events that transpired at the Tower of Heaven, Igneel is seen residing in a volcanic region, talking to the Dragon who raised Wendy Marvell, Grandeeney, about Natsu. Igneel immediately orders Grandeeney to leave, while she warns him that if Natsu continues fighting as recklessly as he has, he may wind up dead. Igneel then makes a reference to the Black Wizard, Zeref, and the Dragons' removal from human affairs. He then shows that he is in fact very firm about leaving humans alone, especially Natsu. Hearing these words, Grandeeney leaves, hoping that Natsu's friendship with Wendy will be better than his "friendship" with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 7-11 Oración Seis arc Note: This event only occurs in the anime and does not constitute as canon material. During Natsu's fight against Zero, Natsu is sent to the Land of Nil through Zero's Magic Genesis Zero, and opening the Gate of Wraithwail. Through there, Natsu is about to lose hope, cursing everything he had done. Suddenly, he hears Igneel's voice, saying that Natsu should not be defeated by the likes of Zero. Igneel also mentions that this is what a child of Igneel is and a flashback focuses on Natsu questioning Igneel on how he's supposed to destroy a mountainous rock. Igneel explains to him that he must not let his feelings get the better of him, saying he must not lose faith in his power. He encourages Natsu, saying he's a Dragon Slayer and that he must not forget the pride that comes with that title. Igneel concludes by stating that he is with Natsu, and, with this, Natsu manages to burn off Zero's Magic and come back from the Land of Nil.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 67 Grand Magic Games arc Igneel is seen talking to himself about the potential of the Dragon Slayers Weisslogia and Skiadrum created. He then wonders if humans will ever surpass Dragons, or if it is merely a dream. Igneel then notes that the time for the Dragons to take action has come, as the Dragon King Festival draws ever near.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 17-18 Tartaros arc While Acnologia springs into action, arriving at the Tartaros' location, Igneel wonders if "the time has come".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 19 Talking to Natsu whose body reacts to Acnologia, Igneel expresses his belief that Natsu is capable of E.N.D.'s defeat. While Natsu is confused, not knowing why he can hear the Fire Dragon, Igneel comes out of the mage's body and states that he has to deal with Acnologia. Revealing that he has been inside Natsu's body this whole time, Igneel asks for forgiveness and tells his son to live as he charges the Black Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 12-18 Igneel clashes with Acnologia in mid-air and the two begin to fight over the Tartaros ruins, but are interrupted when Natsu launches himself at Igneel, demanding that the Dragon explain why he disappeared so many years ago. Angered, Igneel tells Natsu to stay away, and uses a large attack on Acnologia to blast the other Dragon back, almost accidentally shaking Natsu off in the process. Grabbing the Dragon Slayer in his claws, Igneel tells Natsu to leave as Acnologia regains his composure after the attack, and, recalling that Natsu works in a guild, asks the Mage to complete a job for him. Igneel then points out Mard Geer in the ruins below, and tells Natsu to go retrieve the book of E.N.D. that he holds. Natsu questions why such a thing is important, though Igneel merely remarks that the book should not be in Mard's hands, and warns Natsu to never open it; he also agrees that the reward for Natsu's completion of the job request will be an explanation of anything and everything Natsu wishes to know. With Natsu agreeing to take on the job, Igneel tosses the Dragon Slayer down to Mard, before he turns to continue his fight against Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 6-16 As the battle rages on, Igneel is seen striking Acnologia with his claws set aflame (Iron Fist), while at the same time, his son hits his opponent with a similar technique, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, but Igneel fails to injure the Black Dragon. Soon after, upon witnessing Natsu be overwhelmed by Mard Geer, Igneel calls out to his son, but is nearly struck by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, which he aptly dodges. Hearing Acnologia claim that he is going to slay Igneel, the latter remarks upon the former's act of speaking with sarcastic witFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 405, Pages 8-9 and they continue clashing midair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 406, Page 5 Igneel then continues ascending and Acnologia follows him, claiming that he will not escape. As they reach high enough, Igneel states that he is not trying to escape, choosing this height so they can fight to their fullest. However, Acnologia replies that he will destroy his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 407, Pages 5-6 Roughly twenty minutes later, as Face activates, Igneel sends a badly wounded Acnologia plummeting to the ground and stands upon his immobile body, telling humanity not to give in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 12-15 He then tells everyone that the other Dragons have arrived and, as they all destroy Face, that they are dancing unto the old continent of Ishgar.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 20-22 Sensing that the other Dragons have finished their deeds, Igneel states that they've won: they've stopped E.N.D.'s revival. Sting then brings up Weisslogia, which Igneel overhears, and tells them that Skiadrum, Metalicana and Grandeeney were all alive inside the Dragon Slayers through a secret art that they performed, and that they had two reasons for doing so, one of which was to prevent other Dragon Slayers from ending up like Acnologia. Before he can let out the second reason, Acnologia rises to continue his fight with Igneel; Igneel screams for Natsu to get E.N.D.'s book before flying off again to deal with his draconian foe. In the sky, Acnologia questions Igneel's motive for staying hidden, but Igneel merely tells Acnologia to leave the humans alone as E.N.D. is not going to be revived, however Acnologia takes insult to this and replies that he fears nothing, to which Igneel replies that he won't let the other Dragon Slayers become like him and readies to clash again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 413, Pages 3-15 Igneel, however, is quickly overwhelmed by Acnologia, who derides the Fire Dragon King for being weak despite being their ruler; Igneel replies that he's merely been asleep for awhile, but he is repeatedly body-pressed by the great Black Dragon. As he is continuously beaten, Igneel telepathically contacts Natsu and reminds him that the Dragons hid inside the Slayers to create antibodies to prevent their "Dragonification" and disclosed the second reason: he was waiting until the time was right for him to kill Acnologia. He then tells a worried Natsu not to come to his location and explains that Acnologia was stronger than he anticipated. Hearing that Natsu does not care and that they could fight together, Igneel smiles and bats Acnologia off of him before flying upward and ripping the Dragon's arm off. However, Igneel's body is then immediately ripped in half by Acnologia and as he falls, he tells Natsu that he watched him grow from a child and that the days they spent together were his happiest, as well as that Natsu gave him the ability to love human beings. Igneel is then hit by Acnologia's Dragon's Roar and is grievously wounded in the blast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 8-18 Lying defeated and dying in a crater, Igneel listens to Natsu's tearful words of how much he has improved since his disappearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 8-11 However, as he lacks a soul and cannot return to Natsu's body Igneel's remaining lifespan is cut short and he begins to fade away. Enveloped in light, Igneel offers words of comfort to Natsu, asking what he taught him to do when he was sad, and when his son states that he remembers what to do, Igneel tells Natsu to do it and reminds him that he is always with him. Asking his son to show him his way of life, Igneel listens as Natsu tearfully screams that Natsu will become stronger and kill Acnologia; Igneel praises his son and tells him that his new goal shall become his new will to live before disappearing completely.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 16-19 Magic & Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (炎の滅竜魔法 Honō no Metsuryū Mahō): Igneel's specialized Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire; he taught this Magic to Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 32 Igneel uses his Magic in the same manner as Natsu: for melee purposes; he shoots out large breaths of fire in an effort to impede and/or damage his opponent,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 9-11 and relies heavily on melee combat, using his fire to empower his strikes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 402, Pages 7-9 *'Fire Dragon's Roar' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Similar to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers, Igneel has shown the ability to use his element in the form of an attack coming from his mouth. In Igneel's case, the attack takes form of a large-scale destructive fire breath attack capable of completely destroying the surrounding area in a massive explosion. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Igneel hits the enemy with his a flame fist; this attack is powerful enough to blow even the Dragon King, Acnologia, away. *'Fire Dragon's Claw' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Igneel ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 258 Telepathy ( Terepashī): Igneel is able to make use of this form of Magic, allowing him to communicate with Natsu telepathically.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 14-15 Dragon Soul Technique (魂竜の術 Konryū no Jutsu): Igneel uses this ability to conceal his soul and Magic Power inside the body of his foster son Natsu, which preserves his life force as well as provides antibodies for the Dragon Slayer to prevent the process of Dragonification. This ability was also used for Igneel to be able to travel 400 years into the present time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 465, Page 11 Flight: Being a Dragon, Igneel possesses the ability to fly through the air using his wings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Pages 18-20 Immense Strength: Igneel has enough physical strength to fight on par with,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Pages 2-5 and eventually overpower, the Dragon King, Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 412, Pages 13-14 The strength he exhibited, however, quickly ran dry as Igneel emerged from Natsu in a half-dead state and therefore was only a fraction of what it once was. According to Metalicana, Igneel had only a little bit of strength leftover from when he was alive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 7 When confronted about his apparent lack of strength, Igneel alluded to his lack of a soul by claiming that sleeping for as long as he did has its tolls.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Page 9 Immense Durability: Igneel has shown to be able to emerge from a full-scale fight with another Dragon (the self-proclaimed Dragon King) with minor cuts and bruises. However, Igneel's durability did not play out for very long as his strength continuously dwindled due to his half-dead status, which ultimately lead to his brutal defeat. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Igneel appears as one of the two major bosses of the PSP game Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2, being the strongest of the bosses.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Igneel makes a second appearance in the sequel, Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, as the strongest boss of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Zeref's Awekening Quotes *(To Grandeeney) "Leave this place! Do not interfere with the humans!!!" *(To Grandeeney) "Do you mean to anger the one and only Igneel?!" *(To Natsu Dragneel) "I, Igneel, am with you!" *(To himself about the Dragon Slayers) "Can humans exceed Dragons or is it just an empty dream..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 16 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Speak of your future and it shall become your will to live."''Fariy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Page 20 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I've been watching over you... and my... how you've grown... The days I spent with you were the happiest of my life. You gave me the strength to love another." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 414, Pages 17-19 Battles & Events *Dragon King Festival *The 400 Year Plan *Igneel vs. Acnologia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Male Category:Deceased